Outcast
by Pipinator89
Summary: After saving a young girl from a demon the charmed ones get more than they barganined for
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed based in this the only thing I own is the characters I event. Anyway read on Donkey Kong (I don't own that either  )

Chapter One

15-year-old Jade Greenheart sat in her room crying silently to herself, her crimson red hair falling over her face slightly as she shook with each sob. Although she lived with her adoptive parents and brother she was completely alone nobody cared nobody thought about her feelings she was the outsider the one no one else wanted to talk to. Her family resented her because of her gift so they treated her like an inconvenience and tried to ignore her as much as possible. However she still attended school but even that sucked because everyone ridiculed her she was the outsider there too.

Manor-Kitchen (Evening)

Piper Halliwell rushed around the room cleaning and dropping various ingredients into a pot on the stove. She dropped in a strange root causing the potion to explode and let off a cloud of blue smoke just as Phoebe Halliwell came rushing in with a bit of paper in her hand. "I got the vanquishing spell," Phoebe said as Piper filled up three glass vials with the concoction she had been making

"And I have the vanquishing potion" Piper picked up the vials and handed one to Phoebe "Now we just have to find out if Paige has found our demon" just then a swirl of blue and white orbs appeared in the room revealing Paige holding the map

"I have our location" Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige's hands and they orbed out.

Meanwhile-City streets (Evening)

Jade walked along with a paper bag tucked under her arm, she had left home a few hours ago and gone to the shops. However she had stopped at the library on the way back and lost track of time so now she was walking the dark street towards her house alone.

"I don't like it out here" she thought to herself "everything is fine" she said out loud.

"Oh no it isn't" before she could turn to see who had spoken someone grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth then dragged her into an alley.

Abandoned warehouse

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in and instantly spotted their demon holding another slightly smaller demon by the throat, he didn't notice them because he had his back turned. "You betrayed me and I don't like being betrayed" he squeezed the demons throat and his hand glowed red causing the smaller demon to explode in a burst of flames. Before he could turn around the sisters threw their potions at his feet causing him to turn around and stare at them in shock just before they began reciting the spell.

"The glowing pain you cause

You now will feel

We vanquish you here

With this spell" the demon squirmed and screamed before exploding into tiny little pieces and disappearing.

"Not bad" Piper said

"Yea we did alright" Phoebe added.

"Hopefully that's all we have to take care of tonight" Paige added just then they all heard a crash outside followed by a muffled scream. "I had to open my mouth"

Alley

Jade flew backwards into the wall at the back of the alley causing her to land on some broken glass bottles as she fell to the floor. A burly man with jet-black hair advanced on her, picked her up by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "Please don't hurt me" at that he pulled out an ornately carved dagger and violently thrust it into her shoulder until it came out the other side "Oh god please stop" he pulled out the blade and went to thrust it into her stomach but before he could he froze. "Huh?" she tried to wrench his hand off of her throat but didn't have enough strength because of her damaged shoulder and the shards of glass sticking out her side. Just then a woman with medium length brown hair came over and pulled the hand off. It wasn't until she was on solid ground and the woman was helping her walk that she realized she had injured her leg at some point. Jade leaned on the woman for support as two more women came up to her, the one with raven black hair came up to the other side of her while the third woman ran over and kicked the man.

"Is she ok Piper?" Paige and Piper looked her up and down unsure.

"I don't know. Are you ok?" Jade lifted up her head a nodded slightly just as Phoebe landed on the ground in front of them and quickly got up.

"Witches" the demon powered up a fireball and threw it at them Jade quickly lifted her right hand causing the fireball to turn to ice and smash on the floor.

"Ok let's go" Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they orbed out leaving the demon to scowl.


	2. Demons

Manor-Living Room

The sisters and Jade orbed in to the living room. They helped Jade over to the sofa and sat her down. Piper stared at her for a second before calling "Leo!" a moment later he orbed in and smiled until he saw Jade sitting on the sofa who was looking shocked at his sudden arrival

"What happened? Who's This?"

"We don't know yet Leo just heal ok" he walked over to the stunned girl and held his hands over her injuries until they all disappeared without a trace.

"All done" Jade began examining herself looking for cuts and bruises "I'll cya later" with that he kissed Piper and orbed out.

"Are you ok?" she asked Jade

"Um…I…I think so, psychically anyway" she mumbled the last part "Who are you?"

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe said as she sat down next to Jade and pointed at each of her sisters "And that's Piper and Paige".

"And you are?" Paige sat down on her other side

"Uh Jade, I'm Jade" Piper sat down across from her

"What did you do back in the alley?" Jade suddenly started fidgeting and looked very nervous

"I…I don't know what you mean" she stood up and started to walk off but Phoebe grabbed her arm and slipped into a premonition "I have to go" she pulled her arm away from Phoebe.

"Wait you don't have to be scared of us" Piper yelled after her but it was too late Jade ran out the front door

"Should we follow her?" Paige asked

"Yes definitely" Phoebe was bent over breathing heavily "She's about to get killed" Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand's and they orbed out

City Streets (Night)

Jade ran down the road away from 1329 Prescott Street with everything that had happened tonight swimming in her head. _Those women had abilities as well maybe they would understand her, No! She couldn't risk it. _She slowed to a walk and looked around her, and then because she was looking behind her she bumped into someone who grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. "Whoa"

"Hey" she looked up and saw the three women from before standing in front of her, she'd bumped into Piper

"What do you want?" Jade backed away from them

"We just want to help" Phoebe took a step towards her causing her to take several steps back "We think there are some bad people after you"  
"Like the guy in the alley" Phoebe took another step towards her but this time she stayed where she was.

"Yea, except he wasn't a guy he was a demon" Piper said causing her to freak out more

"A…a…What?"

"Very subtle Piper" before another word was spoken a fireball came hurtling out of the darkness straight towards Jade. Without thinking Phoebe leapt on her and pulled her to the ground to avoid the fireball "Piper Blow him up"

"I can't see him" More fireballs came flying out of the darkness causing Piper and Paige to have to work overtime to freeze and orb them. Phoebe grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her towards a parked car

"Stay here ok" Phoebe ran back into the fray leaving Jade to watch frightened from behind the car. She was so distracted by the fight that she didn't notice the tall dark figure walking up behind her until she heard

"Hey!" she spun around and saw the man as he burst into flame and another man approached her. He was tall and had slim dark features that made him seem powerful and a little bit frightening. "Are you alright?" Jade eyed him wearily and nodded "good" another fireball came out of nowhere but the man turned in time and dodged out of the way before he threw an energy ball of his own into the darkness

"You're…you're a demon!" he ginned at her then turned towards the fighting just in time to see Phoebe thrown into the hood of the car

"Phoebe! No!" he ran away from Jade and straight to Phoebe's side.

"I gotta go, I gotta get out of here" Jade stammered as se stood up from behind the car.

The tall dark man ran up to Phoebe and cupped her face in his hands causing her to groan and open her eyes. "Hey" she looked at him and smiled then sat up and got off the car.

"Cole what are you doing here?" she leaned up and kissed him

"There was an upsurge in demon activity so I came to check it out. Is that your innocence by the car?" they both looked over to where jade was but saw no sign of her.

"Oh no she's gone"

"I'll see if I can find her, if she's being chased by demons I should be able to follow them" he looked at Piper and Paige still fighting "You guys orb home I'll find her".

"Ok" she kissed him one last time before he shimmered out then she ran over to her sisters and pulled them behind the car that Jade was hiding behind. "Come on we gotta orb home Jade ran away"

"What!" Piper said

"Ok grab on then" Paige took her sisters hands and orbed them all out.

Cole walked along the street in the shadows with Jade just a little way in front of him he had found her just a little bit after he left Phoebe there were about half a dozen demons lurking in the shadows around her including himself. He had no idea why all these demons were interested in one teenage witch. He saw a warlock blink form where he was to right in front of Jade who naturally screamed at the sight of him. "Oh no you don't" Cole shimmered in behind the warlock and shoved an energy ball into his back causing him to burst into flames. "Are you ok?" Jade stare at him wide eyed and nodded.

"Uh yea I think" he offered her his hand.

"You need to come with me I can help" Jade stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it and shimmering out with him.


	3. Imposter

Manor

Phoebe, Piper and Paige sat up in the attic flipping through the book of shadows. "What are we even looking for?" Piper asked after 5 minutes

"I don't know something to help anything" Phoebe answered, "its all my fault I should have kept and eye on here"

"You couldn't have helped it" Piper said to her

"You were fighting with us besides she not dead so there's still hope" Paige added "I'm sure Cole will be back with her any minute" just then Cole shimmered in with a shocked and frightened looking Jade

"Speak of the devil" Piper added

"I believe I found someone you were looking for"

"Oh thank god" Phoebe sighed

"This is too much to handle" Jade groaned as she sunk to her knees Piper walked over and bent down in front of her.

"This is hard but we can help you we know what you're going through" Jade looked up at her

"Ok" she whispered, "I'll stay here"

"Good. Do you need to ring someone? Tell them you're here?"

"Not like they care where I am but I'll ring them anyway" Piper nodded and led her downstairs to the kitchen where the phone was.

Manor-Kitchen

Piper and Jade walked in. Piper walked around the other side of the counter while Jade nervously shifted from foot to foot and looked around. Piper picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Jade.

"Thanks" she dialed the number and waited until Jonathan her adoptive dad picked up "Hello"

"What do you want?" came his voice on the other end.

"I, I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying at a friends tonight" Jade told him in a small voice

"I don't care what you do just don't go causing any weird shit to happen. It's bad enough that the town knows we have a juvenile delinquent living with us they don't need to know we have a juvenile delinquent freak living with us". With that he hung up on her so she put the phone back and clenched her fists. Slowly the temperature in the room dropped causing icicles to form on the windows and Piper's breath to become visible.

"Hey are you ok?" Jade turned to face Piper and saw her rubbing her arms

"Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Piper just smiled

"It's ok powers are controlled by emotions when I first got my ability to blow things up I destroyed half the kitchen" Jade looked at the floor "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why you're helping me"

"Because you're in danger"

"But what if I'm a demon" Piper looked at her a little taken back "I mean I can't really remember my parents and Jonathon and Veronica have always told me how bad I am as well as the school so maybe that's why. Maybe I'm a demon maybe I'm evil" Piper shook her head

"You're not a demon" Piper put her hand on her shoulder but Jade just shook it off and stepped back.

"I'm dangerous" Jade hurries out of the kitchen and straight for the front door Piper hurries after her "I have to go"

"Wait don't"

"No!" Jade shouts causing a burst of cold air to explode from her and throw Piper backwards into the wall knocking her out. Jade looked at where Piper lay with a shocked expression on her face before running out of the front door and leaving it open behind her.

Manor

Piper is laying on one of the couches unconscious as Leo heals the injury on her forehead. When he's finished she takes in a sharp breath, sits up and looks at her two sisters.

"Was it a demon?" Paige asks

"Did it take Jade?" Phoebe added

"No it wasn't. It was Jade she let off some weird burst and sent me flying" Piper rubbed her head

"Why what happened?"

"After she got off the phone she said that everyone is always telling her she's bad and that then she came to the conclusion that she was a demon"

"So she attacked you?" Paige asked a little shocked

"No it wasn't like that I don't think she meant to do it"

"Well then we have to find her again before she does something she'll regret" Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

Streets-alley

Jade holds what looks like a small ball of swirling light blue gas in her right hand while standing over a scared homeless man.

"Please I'm begging you don't hurt me"

"I have to it's what I was born to do" Jade looked confused and lost.

"You don't wanna do that" Jade spun around to see where the female voice had come from but she couldn't see anyone one else around.

"Who's there?" the homeless man got up and scurried away while Jade was distracted "what do you want?"

"You" before Jade could react someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her side

"Let go of me" Jade struggled against the woman holding her but to no avail.

"No can do" the woman shut her eyes and both her and Jade orbed out of the alley.

Warehouse

They both orbed in and the woman let go of Jade. Jade spun around and looked at the woman for the first time she was about 5ft7 had medium length black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants a black halter-top and a black leather jacket.

"Who are you?" the woman grinned and held out her hand

"I'm Shira" she morphed into a woman about the same height but with long mousy blonde hair and dark hazel eyes "shape shifter". Jade looked around the room and saw that there were two cages up the back of the room they both seemed empty apart from that there wasn't anything else here it was deserted.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me" Shira grinned before continuing "Now I heard a rumor you want to be a demon"

"That's not true I don't want to be anything but I can't change what I am"

"Well in that case I think I have someone for you to kill"

"I, I don't know if I can do that" Shira reached out and grabbed her by the throat

"Well you better be able to do it or it's your life on the line" Shira let go causing Jade to stumble backwards "I have three witches that need killing, The Charmed Ones. I want you to kill them after all they can't resist an 'innocent' in trouble"

"Who?" Shira looked at her impatiently

"You met them earlier I believe" realization dawned in Jade's eyes and she shook her head

"No I won't I can't" Shira grabbed her by the throat again and lifted her off of the ground

"What!"

"You can't make me" Shira growled and thrust Jade right into a wall effectively knocking her out and causing a large gash to open on the back of her head. "Stupid witches" she turned towards the cages and spoke "This won't save them it just bought them a little time"

"You won't get a chance to hurt them" came a woman's voice full of venom but slightly raspy "just wait until I get out of here"

"Ah but I look just like you so they won't hurt me. Besides you don't have a lot of time left" With that she morphed into her form from before and clicked her fingers. A large bulky man shimmered in "dragged this one into the second cage we may need her later" the man hoisted Jade up onto his shoulder and put her in the cage next to the one that the woman's voice had come from before shimmering out again. "I'll be back later" she grinned and orbed out.

Streets

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting in Piper's SUV scanning the streets. Phoebe has the map on her lap, Piper is driving and Paige is in the back seat.

"It's just over there," Phoebe points to an alleyway across the street" Piper parks the car and they all get out "Ok according to the scrying crystal this is where she was".

"Maybe you can get a premonition off of something". They all walked down to the end of the alley and started looking around Phoebe walked over to where she saw a coat lying on the ground and picked it up, instantly she was hit with a premonition

Premonition 

She sees Jade holding the ice ball over the homeless man. Then she sees the woman grab a hold of her. She sees the woman face then sees them orb out.

"Phoebe did you have a premonition?" Paige asked her as she came out of it

"What did you see Phoebe?" Piper asked

"I saw a ghost" Phoebe looked at them blankly "I saw Prue with Jade orbing"

"What?" Piper shook her head "But that's impossible isn't it"

"Nothings impossible Piper"

"Ok you know what, Leo!" in a few seconds Leo orbed in and looked around "Leo why did Phoebe have a premonition of Prue, orbing" Leo shifted uncomfortable "Leo"

"You're not supposed to find out it was part of the deal she made"

"Leo what deal?" Phoebe asked

"For her to become a whitelighter"

"What!" Piper yelled, "Is this why they kept coming up with those lame excuses as to why we couldn't summon Prue"

"Yes"

"Well can we see her now" Phoebe asked Leo looked down at the floor

"No she's been missing for the last three weeks she was helping a charge when she just disappeared off of the elders radar"

"Well is anyone looking for her?" Piper asked angrily

"All the whitelighter are keeping their eyes and ears open but so far no ones seen or heard anything. I have to go" Leo looks up at the sky and orbs out.

"Leo!" Piper called again but he didn't return, "We have to do something we have to find Prue" Piper hurried towards her car followed closely by Phoebe and Paige.

Warehouse

Jade slowly blinked hey eyes open and found herself laying on a stone floor with metal bars all around her. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, she felt dizzy from the injury.

"Hey are you ok?" she heard the voice she had heard in the alley so she spun around quickly and saw the woman Shira had looked like before she had changed into her normal body. The woman was sitting down in the cage next to Jade's.

"Why would you care? You're the one who knocked me out"

"No I'm not I'm the one she's impersonating" Jade looked at her wearily "I'm Prue Halliwell" she reached her hand through the bars Jade stared at it before reaching out and shaking it

"I'm Jade Greenheart" they both let go and leaned against the bars "your last name sounds familiar" Prue chuckled

"Yea from what I heard you met my sisters earlier'

"They're your sister but you weren't mentioned" Prue shifted slightly

"That's because I died at the end of last year"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked puzzled

"Well I was killed by a demon but then I was turned into a whitelighter"

"A what?"

"Whitelighter we're sort of guardian angels for witches"

"How comes I never had one?"

"It's hard to keep track of all witches in the world so some witches don't have a whitelighter because we don't know about them"

"So I'm guessing your sisters don't know"

"Nope and now they're in danger and I can't help them"

"But maybe I can"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I accept Shira's offer, what if I pretend to help her?"

"No it's too dangerous"

"No more dangerous then both of us being kept in cages in her charge" Prue looked at the floor "I can get a message to your sisters, warn them"

"Ok but be careful and your gonna have to make it look real or she'll see right through it"

"I can do it" as if on call Shira shimmered in and turned towards the cages "You and the others are full of shit I'm not listening to anything you have to say" Jade jumps up and creates an ice ball in her hand "I'm gonna do what ever I can to destroy you "Prue jumps up as well.

"I'd love to see you try" from Shira's point of view she sees Prue and Jade locked in a fierce stare off "you don't have the power or the guts"

"I think she does" Both Jade and Prue turn to see Shira and act surprised "So are you ready to help me now?" Jade walks up to the cage door

"You got yourself a lackey"

"Excellent"


	4. Warning

Manor-Attic

Piper is pacing the attic while Phoebe is looking though the book of shadows and Paige is cleaning up some candles and other spell implements that they had just used.

"I have an idea" everyone turned to look at Paige "What if we used the to call a lost witch spell but we change the words around and call for a lost whitelighter then combine that with the blood to blood spell. You know cause maybe she's not registering as our sister since she died an all" Piper considered it for a minute before replying

"Ok we can try it I'll write up the spell and maybe we can bring Prue home"

"No need" all three sisters turned to see Prue/Shira and Jade standing in the entrance way to the attic.

"Oh my god Prue" Phoebe said before Piper added

"Is it really you?"

"Yep, I'm sorry I didn't let you know but I wasn't allowed to" Piper runs up and gives her a hug

"I missed you so much" Phoebe runs over and gives Prue a hug as well

"I missed you guys too" Prue/Shira breaks away from the two and looks over at Paige "You must be Paige my newest little sister" Prue/Shira walks over and gives Paige a hug "it's good to meet you

"It's really good to meet you too Piper and Phoebe are always talking about you" Paige gives a false smile and then stares warily when Prue/Shira turns her back.

"I bought back a friend of yours" Jade steps forward with her head down

"I'm really sorry Piper I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok I'm over it already" Jade and Piper smile. Piper, Prue and Phoebe go back to talking while Jade walks over to Paige who's over by one of the cupboards putting the candles away. Jade discreetly pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and places it down in front of Paige on the shelf then whispers.

"Read it when the first sisters not here" Jade locks Paige with a serious glare before returning to the semi happy look she had before.

"Why don't we go down stairs and have some coffee?" Piper suggests to them all

"Sure why not"

"Yea sure"

"Um you guys go I just gotta finish cleaning up then I'll join you" Paige answered everyone nodded and left the room leaving Paige all alone in the attic. She lifts up the piece of paper and carefully unfolds it.

Beware the Doppelganger she isn't here to help. Follow the orbs next time she goes to 'help a charge'.

Paige stares at the note with a blank confused look on her facebefore creeping out of the attic door and down the stairs.

Manor

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Jade sit in the kitchen drinking coffee while Paige hides just outside the door.

"Yea it's like constantly being in hospital" Prue/Shira looks up and stands up "I have to go a charge is calling me" with that she orbs out but as soon as she does Paige orbs out as well.

Warehouse

Prue/Shira orbs in and shakes her self off

"Uhh I hate using that it's such a good power" Shira doesn't see Paige as she orbs in behind some crates "And my god could your sisters be a bigger bunch of goody two shoes I was close to vomiting" Shira morphs back into herself and is too busy talking to Prue to hear Paige gasp. Paige looks over to where the cages are and sees the real Prue sitting on the floor leaning against one of the walls.

"You won't get away with it, good always wins out one way or another"

"Blah, blah, blah how was good working when Shax blew your self righteous ass through that wall" Shira grins and walks up to the door of the cage where Prue is now standing "Now I'm gonna go make sure it happens to your sisters as well" Shira morphs into Prue again and orbs out.

"Damn it!" Prue shouts

"This is so weird" Prue looks up and sees a shocked looking Paige standing near the cage.

"Paige" Prue looks at her and smiles "so it worked"

"What did?"

"Jade's plan" Paige walked up to the door "She had to get a message to one of you and she did"

"But what's going on?"  
"Ok Shira is impersonating me in order to kill you three"

"I knew it I got a bad vibe off of her"

"Well let me out then"

"What if this is a trick to kill me and you're actually a demon"

"Paige you just have to trust me we have to save our sisters"


End file.
